


Knitting a sweater for the gf

by booboolius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, zarya collects teddy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: mei knits a sweater for zarya. that's it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totty6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totty6/gifts).



> good ol fic for my friend mei

Mei repositioned herself on the Le Corbusier: LC-3 Sofa and held her mostly finished craft out before her as to better examine her progress. The sweater that she had been knitting for Zarya for the past week was almost finished. It was a striped sweater, alternating between deep blue and pastel pink. On the front was a simple cartoony stuffed bear design, as she knew how much Zarya loved stuffed teddy bears. She once built a set of shelves in her room so that she could display all of the stuffed teddy bears she’d won via claw machine and carnival games to her friends. It was a cute and wholesome fascination of hers. All Mei had left to knit was finish the second massive sleeve. She brought the garment back to her lap and continued working, steadily looping each strand of yarn into the other. Initially Mei planned to make the sweater sleeveless so Zarya could move and flex her big beefy arms with greater ease, but she figured that would defeat the whole purpose of a sweater so she decided to knit really big sleeves for her instead.

In a matter of minutes, Mei finished the last of her stitching for the sleeve and binded it off. “Ah!” she sighed, proudly examining her handiwork. She was beyond satisfied with the end product, confident that her beloved Zarya would love it as much as she loved her. Mei hugged the sweater tightly yet carefully as to not put a crease in it. Then she laid it gently on the couch, folding the sleeves inward and the hem upward until the article was in a nice neat rectangle.

Later that evening as Zarya walked Mei back to her room, Mei mused, “Zarya I have a surprise for you.” She couldn't wait to show her the sweater she’d worked so long and hard on; she couldn’t wait to see how she’d react.

“Is that so?” Zarya raised an eyebrow, smiling softly at her short girlfriend. The scientist was nearly bubbling with excitement, so much so that she could not reply. Eventually the pair reached Mei’s door at the end of the hall. Mei sped into her room with Zarya close behind and retrieved the simple gift box from atop her neatly made bed. 

“Here,” Mei exclaimed, expectantly holding the box out to her big girlfriend.

Zarya blushed slightly at the sight. “Oh, Mei-Mei,” she began, subsequently unboxing the mystery item. She could tell that Mei had invested a ton of time and effort into whatever this was, and she knew she would love it. “You are too kind to m—Ah!” Starry-eyed, Zarya held the striped knit sweater before her, eyeing the teddy bear design on the front. She flipped it over and saw ‘ZARYA’ knitted across the back in big black font. Tears began to well in her eyes.

“What do you think?” asked Mei. Oh but she knew. She could tell just by looking at her girlfriend that she loved it.

Clutching the sweater tightly in her fists, she looked down at Mei tearfully and choked, “I...love it. I love this so much.”

Mei beamed, lovingly placing her hand on Zarya’s clenched fist. “I’m so glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik it cuts off somewhat abruptly but i really didnt know where else i could take this. also sorry if theyre ooc


End file.
